1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices include volatile memory devices (such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device and a static random access memory (SRAM) device) and non-volatile memory devices. Non-volatile memory devices can retain data even when no power is supplied. Such a non-volatile memory device may include an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM) capable of electrically inputting and outputting data and a flash memory device.